Stay with me
by Naryoku-chan
Summary: -No me dejes. –Rogó con voz quebrada. / -Nunca lo haré. –Prometió solemne.  SasuHina   OOC   Terminado


_¡Nueva historia! Se me ocurrió hoy en la tarde, y no me resistí a escribirla :). Me gustó mucho, en lo personal, espero que a ustedes también._

_Como es costumbre, sobra decir que los personajes que se presentan aquí son de la obra gráfica de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso porque soy muy floja para crear unos propios. Esta obra fue escrita sin ningún afán de lucro. _

_Disfrutad. _

**_XO. _**

La canción que inspiró esta historia es **Stay with me (acoustic) - You me at six. **

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a Benjamín. Gracias por todo, por querer mi felicidad. <strong>Todo.<strong> _

_Te amo y te amaré siempre, aunque no estemos juntos. _

* * *

><p>Sus lenguas se encontraron una vez más. Deseo frenético, ardiente, cargado de la pasión misma y la culpa que toda ella trae a sus espaldas. Él recorría cada centímetro de su boca con deseo, succionando, degustando; no podía creer lo que esa mujer causaba en él. Había probado miles de bocas antes, pero ninguna como esa. Ella se dejaba caer en las redes de aquel hombre. Sabía que estaba mal, que era un impulso pecaminoso y que no le traería nada bueno; pero… ¡Demonios! La manera en la que jugaba con su lengua, en la que movía sus labios sobre los suyos, todo, todo le hacía perder la razón. Con cada roce de ese húmedo trozo de carne dentro de su boca su mente se bloqueaba y no podía pensar racionalmente. Tenía que hacer algo por detenerlo, muy a su pesar, debía hacerlo.<p>

-Ya –Susurró, separándose lentamente de los labios de él. Él accedió, quejándose en voz baja. –Esto está mal. –Murmuró. –El chico la miró frustrado. Llevaba toda la noche escuchando lo mismo, y ahora empezaba a cabrearlo en mala. -¡No me mires así! Tú sabes que mañana me casaré… Y… que lo nuestro fue de… -

-Una noche –completó él, incómodo de pronto. – Lo sé, lo sé. Pero a estas alturas no puedes recriminarme nada, Hinata. De partida, eres tú la que está en mi cama. –Su tono de voz salió más hiriente de lo que se propuso en un principio. Ella bajó la mirada con vergüenza, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus cosas con intenciones de marcharse lo antes posible de ahí. – No… Espera. –Él la sujetó de la mano y la atrajo hacia la cama otra vez.

-Qué. –Dijo hoscamente.

-Perdón. –Sus palabras tuvieron el impacto esperado. Ella suavizó su expresión y relajó sus músculos, después de todo, él no era una persona que pidiera perdón seguido. Es más, él nunca pedía perdón a alguien que no fuera ella. –No quiero enojarme contigo… menos hoy.

-Sólo quieres un polvo fácil.

-También. Pero no quiero que estés molesta mientras te hago el amor –Sonrió burlón. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició su mandíbula. Él se acercó lentamente a la comisura de sus labios, y los acarició sensualmente con su lengua. Eso fue solo el principio.

…

Al principio la relación que existía entre ambos era netamente pasional. No había amor en ella, o eso inferían los dos amantes. La verdad es que no lo sabían a ciencia cierta, y tampoco se iban a poner a averiguarlo a esas alturas de la vida. Además los dos eran muy distintos el uno del otro.

Él era un amante empedernido, un romántico Shakespeare moderno, una fierecilla que seducía a su presa lentamente, haciéndole caer en cada una de sus jugarretas y trucos. Sabía exactamente dónde tocar, y cómo hacerlo. Era el Jaid Black de los suburbios. Sabía dominar a una dama con un par de palabras y toques sutiles. Pero era irresponsable en cuanto a su vida. No le preocupaban las tareas mundanas, ni las labores del día a día. Mujeriego, despreocupado, fanfarrón y holgazán.

Ella, por su parte, era todo lo contrario a él. Era una mujer reservada, responsable y centrada. No salía de casa a menos que fuera por una reunión familiar o de amigos, o simplemente para pagar las cuentas. La mejor de su clase durante toda su época escolar, una chica con carácter y personalidad; inteligencia, sentido del humor y belleza. Honesta, amigable y leal. Sin duda era una excelente persona. La clase de chica que la mayoría escoge para casarse y formar una familia. Sabía brillar con luces propias. Pero al igual que él, tenía un gran defecto: No sabía casi nada de la vida, y todo lo que sabía venía de un libro. Con padres sobre protectores no se aprende mucho, como es obvio; y ella se dejaba guiar por las enseñanzas inculcadas por su familia y entorno cercano. Y había un detalle aún más vergonzoso: Nunca había besado a alguien a sus 25 años, y ni hablar de una primera vez. Era de las que mantenían una distancia prudente de sus parejas, exactamente, de las 2 que había tenido en toda su vida.

_Pero todo cambió una noche de año nuevo, hacía __casi tres años atrás_

Tenían una pareja de amigos en común, por lo que se habían visto una o dos veces antes. A ella le habían hablado un par de cosas sobre él. Compartían gusto musical y estilo, en general; pero a ella no le había llamado la atención por mucho rato. A él le hablaron de ella en una ocasión, pero al saber de su recatado estilo de vida, le pareció aburrida y desechó su interés por aquella mujer. Pero por esas cosas de la vida, coincidieron en el patio de la casa de los Uzumaki; y esa fue su primera conversación formal.

-¿Sasuke, cierto? –Él bajó la mirada, dado que ella era una cabeza más baja que él. Hizo un escáner rápido de la muchacha: Piel pálida, cabello oscuro y ojos claros. Contextura normal, ni gorda, ni delgada. Estaba… bien.

-Sí. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Hinata. –Estrechó su mano en un gesto formal de saludo, al que él correspondió con un poco de extrañeza. Generalmente las mujeres se le tiraban encima antes de siquiera presentárseles. - Hyuuga Hinata. Es un gusto.

-Lo mismo digo, Hinata. Pero al parecer ya me conocías de antes. ¿Eres espía del FBI o algo así? –Bromeó. Ella sonrió y negó rápidamente.

-Naruto. Él me ha hablado un poco sobre ti… Dice que te gustan Rusell Allen & Jorn Lande.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantan! ¿A ti también?

-¡Claro! Son geniales –Él asintió en un gesto de satisfacción y despeinó su cabello con una mano.

-Es excelente, viniendo de ti. No a muchas chicas les gusta el Metal, y no a todas las que les gusta se ven tan monas como tú.

-¿Eso es un halago?

-Depende de cómo quieras tomarlo.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido. –Hinata sonrió y miró a Sasuke a los ojos. Por un momento no pudo definir exactamente su color de ojos; eran… raros, se mezclaban entre el gris y el azul oscuro. Su pupila a penas podía verse. Eran como dos canicas de mármol azul muy oscuro, pero no estaba segura. Y su mente inquieta se rehusaba a vivir eternamente con esa duda. –Oye… ¿De qué color son tus ojos?

-Negros, ¿por? –Preguntó extrañado. Esa chica era extraña. Demasiado para su gusto.

-No me parece que sean negros… no estoy segura. Pero bueno, dejémoslo en negros.

-¿Te gusta el mojito? –Intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, que ya comenzaba a aburrirle, pero aún no quería terminar de hablar con ella. Se sentía cómodo en su presencia, un motivo casi inexplicable.

-¿Disculpa?... ¡Ah, sí, sí! Pero prefiero más el vino con coca-cola… -Se quedó pensativa un momento y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho- Oh… eso no suena muy elegante que digamos. –Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de él, que la miraban intensamente, como queriendo descifrar cada uno de sus pensamientos en dos segundos.

-Para mí suena bien. Puedo ir adentro y traerte uno.

-No es necesario, pero gracias –Negó con las manos y él las tomó entre las suyas, sintiendo su piel suave y cálida entre su piel rasposa y fría por la temperatura ambiente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Dijo de pronto. Ella se sobresaltó ante el cambio radical de tema, y le tomó un par de segundos reconectar sus neuronas.

-25… Los cumplí hace un par de días. El 27.

-Feliz cumpleaños, en ese caso –Él sonrió y ella frunció la nariz. –Yo tengo 25 y cumpliré los 26 en Julio.

-Eres un año mayor que yo, casi… ¡Oh, bien! –Ambos rieron sin motivo aparente; nervios, quizá. Sasuke seguía con sus manos tomadas de las de ella. Hinata lo notó, e hizo un delicado movimiento para que éste la dejara libre. Él accedió de mala gana.

-¿Segura que no quieres algo de tomar?

-¿Por qué esa insistencia de que tome alcohol? ¿Quieres emborracharme, acaso? –Se quejó ella en tono de burla.

-La verdad, sí. Así besarte sería más sencillo y me evitaría el riesgo de que me tires del séptimo piso. –Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo carmesí, y la hicieron ver adorable. Él rió, y ella volteó el rostro con un puchero. –Entonces… ¿aceptas?

-Pues… -divagó, y luego de unos segundos suspiró derrotada y asintió- qué diablos, no creo que un par de copas me haga mal.

-Esa es la actitud.

-No celebres tanto. De todas formas no voy a besarte. –Ella sonrió socarrona y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa llena de invitados. Él la siguió con una sonrisa de desafío en el rostro. Esa mujer le estaba empezando a caer bien.

Siguieron hablando (y bebiendo) toda la noche. La fiesta finalizó, pero ambos estaban tan prendidos por el alcohol, que sin darse cuenta estaban sentados en la sala del departamento de Sasuke, riendo por tonterías y hablando de cosas banales.

-Tenemos tanto en común, Hinata. Me sorprendes –Halagó él, y ella sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Eres mi clon, entonces! –Bufó ella.

-No. Yo nací primero.

-¡Ah, cállate! –Le golpeó suavemente el hombro y rieron al mismo tiempo. –Encontraré algo en lo que no nos parezcamos.

-Te morirás buscando, querida –Aseguró él, y le miró. Por primera vez deparó en cada detalle de su rostro, y le pareció la vista más hermosa de su vida entera. Su piel blanca estaba teñida por una suave capa de rosado pálido, producto del alcohol y otros factores climáticos; su nariz era respingona, como las de las muñecas de porcelana, y colgaba un delgado aro de su fosa nasal derecha. Cabello largo y negro, alisado toscamente por una plancha de cerámica, dado que en algunos mechones se escapaban pequeñas ondas. Ojos rasgados y delineados naturalmente por una larga corrida de pestañas negras. Su color era algo simplemente extraordinario; eran grises, casi blancos, y muy brillantes. Tenían unas chispas de curiosidad y vivacidad impregnadas en ellos. De cada uno de sus rasgos expelía energía positiva y calidez. Se sentía a gusto con ella. Y sus labios… Eso era otra cosa. Sasuke conocía bien la anatomía de una mujer, y tenía definido lo que era bello para él, pero eso… eso salía de su control. Eran dos pedazos de carne que tentaban con la vista; le llamaban a probarlos y marcarlos como suyos. Quería sentir esa boca rosada y brillante bajo la suya. Le invitaban al pecado y a la impureza. No estaba seguro de querer algo con ella, porque la respetaba como mujer; claro, era inteligente y decidida, tanto que lo intimidaba en ocasiones; pero de algo que no podía dudar era que quería un romance con esa boca.

-¿Te sucede algo? –Preguntó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah… No… ¿Por qué?

-Te me quedaste viendo por mucho rato. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Tienes algo en el ojo… déjame quitarlo –Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, como dudando de lo que iba a hacer. Ella no era tonta, lo sabía, pero por primera vez quería que si ella le permitía besarla, fuera por el motivo correcto. Aún así no se detuvo, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de su boca, ella habló.

-Esa es la excusa más vieja que conozco, Sasuke. Es patético –Se burló ella.

-Lo siento, es que nunca me había tocado alguien como tú… tan… difícil –Confesó y bajó la mirada. Ella lo tomó de la barbilla, lo miró por un segundo, y estampó sus labios contra los de él. No sabía lo que había hecho, pero estaba segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta. O eso esperaba. Él tomó el control rápidamente y se apoderó de sus labios, succionando, mordiendo lentamente. Recorrió su labio inferior con la lengua y le llegó el suave sabor del gloss labial; le molestó, y dedicó largo rato a eliminar todo rastro de ese producto de su boca. Ella estaba asustada y confundida, ese era su primer beso. Un detalle tonto y vergonzoso, por cierto. Recordó lo que había visto en películas, y mientras él hacía y deshacía con su boca, le sujetó las mejillas tiernamente con las manos, acariciándolas. Él se incomodó al sentirla tan tensa, e intuyó que algo andaba mal. Quizás ella se estaba arrepintiendo, o él estaba haciendo algo mal.

-¿Qué pasa? –Murmuró contra sus labios cerrados y húmedos.

-Nada… Nada. –Negó ella y bajó el rostro- Es que… es la primera vez que beso a alguien –Susurró tan suave que él casi no pudo escuchar. Él se alejó lo suficiente para verla bien, y se sintió extraño.

-¿De verdad?

-Es vergonzoso… -Hinata desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. Se iba a apartar, cuando Sasuke la detuvo por la cintura y la abrazó.

-Está bien, nena. Está bien. –Su tono de voz no era el de un hombre que solo buscaba diversión, era más el de un amigo que consuela a su mejor amiga luego de que ella corte con su novio el patán. Hinata se sintió cohibida y lo abrazó, mejor dicho, se aferró a él y dejó reposar su barbilla sobre el hombro de él, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su calor. Él la abrazó aún más fuerte, y apoyó su mejilla sobre la coronilla de ella. Besó su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias… -Susurró ella contra el cuello de Sasuke. Él se conmovió y se alejó lo suficiente para verla a los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo, y se miraron por unos segundos, sonrientes. -¿Qué? –Preguntó ella, juguetona.

-Qué –Repitió él, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Otra vez me estas mirando demasiado, Sasuke.

-Es porque eres muy linda, tonta. –Hinata arrugó su nariz y él le imitó. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y acercó su cabeza lentamente a la de Hinata, como esperando su aprobación. Ella lo imitó y se acercó a él, lentamente. –Tienes que relajarte –Le aconsejó, y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, en un gesto cargado de cariño.

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje dadas las circunstancias? –Susurró ella, un poco molesta y un poco en broma. Él la ignoró y finalmente rozó sus labios lentamente, masajeando y acariciando la piel rosada que los cubría. Succionó su labio inferior con pereza, y fue abriéndose camino hasta introducir su lengua dentro de la boca femenina. Recorrió cada espacio en su cavidad bucal, hasta que encontró su tan anhelado premio. Enredó su lengua con la suya y comenzó a acariciarla. Ella, nerviosa, le imitó y se hizo un camino por debajo de la lengua de su acompañante, sintiendo el sabor de su saliva mezclarse con la suya. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y sentía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo de su pecho y moriría de un infarto. Era su primera experiencia tan… cercana… con un hombre, y debía admitir que no estaba nada de mal. Sus labios se pegaron aún más, con un deseo latiente y una pasión que crecía a inmensos pasos. Él perdió el sentido de la cordura, y ella se dejó llevar por su lado más animal; se devoraron, él la besó como nunca había besado a nadie, y ella dejó de pensar, cosa muy rara en su persona, y simplemente disfrutó del momento. El beso fue perdiendo intensidad, hasta terminar en un beso ligero. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y luego él volvió a arremeter contra ella, deseándola más que antes.

-No… espera –Hinata le detuvo. Sabía hacia dónde iba esto, y a donde iba no le gustaba para nada.

-Vale… Entiendo. Lo siento. –Se alejó de ella con rapidez, y evitó mirarla. Si lo hacía, lo más probable es que se abalanzase sobre ella una vez más.

-¿Qué? ¿Te estás disculpando por…? ¡Oh, eres increíble! –Hinata se levantó de su asiento y se paró detrás de él.

-Me frenaste en seco y te burlas de mí. Eres cruel mujer. –Dijo ofendido.

-No por ahora, Sasuke. Espero que me entiendas. Nos acabamos de conocer y todo… es… raro; y no soy ese tipo de mujer.

-Lo entiendo. Y lo sé, tú eres distinta. Eres el triple de complicada que una mujer normal.

-Gracias –Hinata sonrió y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Y en un tiempo más? –Preguntó esperanzado.

-No prometo nada –Dijo ella, divertida por sus vanos intentos de seducirla.

-¿Y cambiaría en algo si te invito a salir? –Se volteó y la atrapó entre sus brazos, acercando sus rostros.

-Quizás. –Hinata sonrió.

-Que bien, era mi última esperanza –Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa y Hinata le golpeó la espalda. Se pusieron a reír y Sasuke la besó fugazmente en los labios, sin segundas intenciones.

Después de la primera cita vino la segunda, y como es común, después del primer beso vinieron muchos más; hasta que todo terminó con una primera vez & una pregunta que les cambió la vida. Vino el tiempo y con él vino una primera pelea. Sasuke era demasiado ligero para ella, no tomaba nada enserio; y las mujeres eran irrelevantes para él, según Hinata. Aunque era verdad, ella había sido la primera mujer relevante en su vida. Cuando estaba con ella adoptaba su personalidad perseverante y ganas de vivir, de ser mejor persona; era increíble. Pero todo lo bueno termina algún día. Y él no era el tipo de hombre que una mujer como ella merecía. La carne es débil, y la tentación es fácil para un hombre como él; y lo último que quería era lastimarla, por lo que tuvo que terminar con ella para evitar su sufrimiento; para protegerla. Cuando Naruto preguntó el motivo de su separación, él lo único que dijo fue **'Ella era perfecta. Por eso la dejé, porque merece algo mejor'.** Ella siguió con su vida, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, se mantuvo firme y de pie. Buscó nuevos horizontes, investigó, divagó, cayó, y se volvió a levantar. Salió con otros chicos, quiso intentar otra vez, y tuvo otras relaciones. Sasuke, por su parte, tuvo sexo. Mucho sexo. Nunca volvió a encontrar a otra persona como ella. O no supo buscar, pero tampoco quería buscar, porque por más que lo hiciera no iba a hallar alguien como Hinata. Las demás chicas eran especiales, sí, a su manera; pero ninguna lo hizo sentir como ella lo hacía, así que no se esmeró en otra relación. Todo terminó. Y ellos nunca volvieron a verse…

**3 años después****... **

-¡Hanabi, apresúrate con esas flores! –Gritó Hinata desde lo alto del salón. Estaba cansada y estresada. Nunca pensó que una boda tomaría tanto tiempo en organizar. -¿Hanabi? –Esperó. Nadie contestó.- ¿Hanabi? –Volvió a llamar un poco más alto. -¡Se fue! ¡Grandísima… ¡ -Se calló y bajó de prisa las escaleras. Los que venían a organizar la decoración de la boda llegarían pronto y…

-¿Hyuga Hinata? –Llamó una voz femenina. Hinata volteó y sonrió lo más cordial posible a la señora rubia que estaba delante de ella.

-La misma que viste y calza. ¿Usted es Tsunade, la de decoración?

-Sí, sí. Lamento la tardanza… ¿Podría pedirle que se retire a su sala particular? Mis trabajadores y yo nos encargaremos de que esto quede divino. Le vendría bien un descanso –Le aseguró al ver su cara de agotamiento.

-¿Segura que podrá usted sola? –Preguntó en voz baja.

-¡Señorita, me ofende! –Rió la dama- Somos profesionales. No tiene de qué preocuparse. Ahora vaya a relajarse y uno de mis asistentes irá a afinar los últimos detalles con usted.

-¡Muchas gracias, no sabe lo cansada que estoy! –Hinata corrió hasta la habitación donde estaban sus cosas, incluido el vestido y todas esas niñerías, que a ella no le agradaban mucho, pero era protocolo que estuviesen ahí. Se recostó sobre el sofá y colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos. La puerta sonó, y ella gritó un '¡Adelante!'.

-Con permiso. Creo que ya sabe a que vengo, señorita. –Una voz masculina se escuchó, pero Hinata no hizo caso. La puerta se cerró detrás del joven y escuchó un ruido de hojas.- ¿Su nombre?

-Hinata Hyuga –El joven contuvo la respiración, como si de pronto alguien le hubiera arrancado los pulmones del pecho. Hinata abrió los ojos, extrañada, y su mirada chocó contra mármol azul oscuro. –_Sasuke…_ -Susurró. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y de pronto sintió ganas de vomitar. La emoción, la sorpresa y el cansancio no iban bien juntos.

-Hinata… -Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, y luego desvió su mirada a la hoja de papel. Carraspeó- Tsunade quiere saber qué color quiere en las paredes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Era directa, tal y como Sasuke la recordaba. En lo más profundo de su memoria la mantenía siempre, en el rincón más apartado de todos, donde la pena y el dolor no llegaban. Ahí estaba el mejor sexo de su vida, el mejor beso… la mejor mujer, el amor de su vida.

-Trabajo aquí –Respondió, sencillo, con una mueca de desgano. – Y tú eres la radiante novia. –Dijo con desilusión, la que no hizo esfuerzo en ocultar. –Hinata… -Dejó el portapapeles en la mesa y caminó en su dirección- lo que pasó entre nosotros…

-Me casaré en dos días –Le cortó ella. Apartándose.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué pasaría si secuestro a la novia? –Dijo, burlón.

-No es divertido, Sasuke. –Hinata le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

-A mi tampoco me gusta volverte a ver en estas circunstancias, Hinata… Quería que lo supieras. –Tomó el portapapeles, dispuesto a irse, cuando un balbuceo por parte de ella lo detuvo.

-¡Tú me dejaste! –Acusó- ¡Tú eras todo lo que yo quería, pero me dejaste para vivir tu vida de Don Juán! –Hinata se volteó y lo encaró, con los ojos desbordando en lágrimas. Le dolía todo eso, pero no daría brazo a torcer. No estaba dispuesta a perder una pelea así- ¿Qué era yo para ti, Sasuke? ¿Una diversión, un juguete, un pasatiempo…?

-¡Para! –Le gritó. No lo soportaba. Arrojó el portafolio al suelo y arrinconó con violencia contra la pared, acercando sus rostros peligrosamente. – No eras un pasatiempo para mí, ni un juguete, ni una diversión… no, cariño, no eras nada de eso.

-¡¿Entonces qué? ¡Y no me llames así! –Chilló, llorando aún más. – Esperé que me buscaras, te esperé… ¡Demonios, sí que lo hice! ¡Pero nunca llamaste! ¡Ni un puto mensaje de texto, nada! ¿Si no era eso entonces qué? ¿Una perra más para follar? ¿Me viste cara de idiota acaso?

-¡NO! –Sasuke le tomó el rostro entre sus manos con violencia, pero sin lastimarla, y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- Te amaba, Hinata. Si te dejé ir es porque tú eres perfecta y yo soy un imbécil, te haré sufrir, pienso con el pene y no con el cerebro. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa, no más. Te amaba más que a todo… te amo. No sabes las veces que tuve que resistirme las ganas de salir a buscarte y decirte todo esto… de llamarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo; pero si te dejé ir es porque tú mereces algo mejor. –Hinata se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de llorar, lo miró durante largo rato sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Y esperaste hasta esto para venir por mí? ¿A que estuviera a punto de casarme?

-No lo sabía, de haberlo sabido no habría aceptado este trabajo. –Admitió. Recorrió su rostro con los ojos, hasta que chocó contra sus labios. Tan carnosos y tentadores como siempre. Sin pensarlo se tiró en picada contra ellos, y la besó con toda la pasión contenida durante tres años. La amaba tanto o más que la última vez, y no podía negarlo. Hinata se dejó llevar los primeros segundos, pero luego de caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, lo empujó con violencia y lo abofeteó. Furibunda, lo empujó fuera de la habitación, y antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara le dijo '¡Púdrete Uchiha!'.

-Todavía tienes mi portafolio –Dijo Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta. Ésta se abrió unos segundos, y el pedazo de cartón se le estrelló contra la cara. La puerta se cerró con violencia.

..

El celular sonó sobre la mesa. Hinata lo tomó de la mesa y abrió su bandeja de entrada. Un mensaje sin leer, de un número desconocido, que en realidad era muy conocido para ella… había esperado un mensaje de ese mismo número hace años atrás, pero hoy cualquier contenido de ese mensaje no era válido. '¿Lo amas?'. Hinata iba a contestar, pero no estaba segura de su respuesta. ¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡Se desaparecía 3 años y luego volvía a poner su mundo patas arriba! Tiró el celular a la cama y Hinata se dejó caer al suelo. Estuvo ahí un rato, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron volver a Tierra. Caminó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta. Ante ella estaba Sasuke, tan guapo y formidable como siempre, pero ella no caería otra vez ante él. Antes que él pudiera decir una palabra, cerró la puerta, dejándolo con una palabra en el aire. Golpeó la puerta otra vez, y Hinata lo ignoró sin apartarse de ella.

-¡Hinata, abre esa puerta o entraré por la ventana! –Gritó desde el pasillo del piso.

-¡Vete! –Le respondió ella con otro grito.

-¡Juro que lo haré! –Siguió golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

-¡Estás haciendo escándalo! ¡Vete, por el amor de Dios! –Volvió a gritar, irritada. ¿Por qué estas cosas tenían que pasarle precisamente a ella?

-¡Escucha Hyuuga! ¡Te amo y no me iré hasta que abras la maldita puerta! –Sasuke golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, y Hinata se rehusaba a abrir. En cualquier momento se hartaría y se iría; y ella podría continuar con su vida, aunque le doliese.

-¡Vas a derribar la puerta, estúpido! –Los golpes cesaron y ella se quedó más tranquila. De pronto unos golpes en la ventana la aterraron. Corrió a abrir el ventanal y se sorprendió al ver al Uchiha parado sobre una bastilla. - ¡¿Estás imbécil o te haces? ¡Te vas a matar, sal de ahí! –Lo sujetó con fuerza de la camisa y lo jaló dentro del departamento-. ¿Cómo demonios llegaste ahí tan rápido?

-Tienes vecinos adorables –Dijo con sarcasmo- Al parecer mis gritos de dolor por ti los conmovieron y me dejaron entrar por sus casas.

-No los conmoviste, quieren dormir la siesta y no pueden si estás afuera haciendo escándalo. –Dijo irritada. –Habla, te escucho.

-Vengo por mi respuesta. La del mensaje de texto que nunca contestaste.

-La mandaste hace media hora, genio.

-Si de verdad lo amaras me lo hubieras contestado enseguida y no te habría tomado tanto tiempo pensarlo.

-¿Y qué tal si estoy sin crédito?

-Tienes plan. Tonta, caíste en tu propio juego.

-¿Viniste a derribar mi puerta solo para esto? –La chica se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-No. Vine a decirte todo lo que tengo que decir. Te pediré que me escuches y no digas nada. Cuando termine puedes echarme a patadas de tu departamento.

-Ok. Toma asiento –Le indicó el sofá, y ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro.

A Sasuke le tomó un tiempo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para confesarle a Hinata que había estado con por lo menos 21 mujeres luego de ella, pero que eso le hizo entender que ella era la única mujer que valía la pena para él. La única que le hacía sentir el deseo de ser alguien mejor, de superarse a si mismo, de centrarse de una vez por todas y ser lo mejor para ella. Le hacía querer que ella estuviera orgullosa de él, del pobre idiota al que le robó el corazón con su belleza y alma. Hinata se negaba a escucharlo, hasta que finalmente accedió a creerle, y descubrió que lo que sentía por él no había cambiado con los años. Pero ella se iba a casar. No podía arriesgar su buen futuro por un mujeriego como él. Se lo dijo, y el asintió; siendo sus últimas peticiones: Una última noche juntos, y que le permitiese estar presente en su boda, con el compromiso de no entrometerse en su futuro nunca más. A su pesar, Hinata accedió, con la condición de que fuera en el departamento de él.

..

-Eres la novia más linda que he visto, Hinata –Lloriqueó Sakura, seguida por una tropa de mujeres que la rodeaban. Hinata se sentía incómoda. Todo esto iba en contra a su costumbre de usar camisetas y jeans todo el año. El vestido la mataba, pero era lindo, no podía negarlo; y el peinado le favorecía a su rostro.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Largaos todas, Hinata necesita un tiempo a solas antes de su gran momento! –Gritó su prima política, Ten Ten. La esposa de su primo.

-Gracias –Susurró a la chicha de cabello castaño, y la otra le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Todas las damas salieron del cuarto, y Hinata se quedó sola en esa gran habitación. Y por primera vez sintió que todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros. Se iba a casar con un hombre al que quería y respetaba, pero no lo amaba. Su corazón estaba en otra parte, con el Uchiha, y lo perdería para siempre; pero como siempre, ella no haría nada por evitarlo, porque no era lo suficiente valiente para mandar todo a la mierda por seguir a su corazón. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, aún de pie frente al espejo.

-Estas hermosa –Una voz llamó su atención desde el fondo del cuarto, y de las cortinas salió el objeto de su deseo. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y se alegró.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Corrió a abrazarlo, lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

-Lo suficiente. Tu prima me dejó entrar. A esa chica no se le escapa nada, eh –Sonrió, abrazándola.

-Y me alegro de ello –Sasuke buscó sus labios y la besó con calma, paciente- En menos de media hora seré señora. ¿Entiendes eso? No deberías estar aquí.

-Que el novio no pueda ver a la novia no significa que yo no pueda. Y me niego a verte por última vez junto a ese… tipo. –Dijo con desprecio. Hinata sonrió y acarició su mejilla, recorriendo el contorno de su barbilla.

-¿Por qué me pediste que te dejara venir? –Preguntó de la nada.

-Porque me encantan las bodas, siempre lloro –Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro como una estrella fugaz. Hinata lo miró con desaprobación fingida, aunque en el fondo le encantaba su sentido del humor. Sasuke acarició su rostro y besó su frente. –Porque es la única manera de convencerme a mi mismo que te voy a perder para siempre –Susurró contra su cien- me iré después del beso. Y no te molestaré nunca más. –Hinata sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué todo era tan injusto? ¿Por qué a ella? ¡Dios la odiaba, era la verdad!

-Oh, querido… ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Susurró. Sasuke entendió el significado de sus palabras, y besó su mejilla.

-Quiero que seas feliz –Dijo él. Ella se aferró más a su cuerpo.

-Si hubieses dicho 'conmigo' al final de esa frase, habría salido a ese salón a cancelar esta estúpida boda –Susurró. Sasuke tragó en seco y la abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Podrías perdonar a este idiota por haberse fijado en la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y por haberla enamorado aún a sabiendas de que no le pertenecía?

-No… Te odio por hacer que me enamorara de ti –Hinata suspiró, y mandó a la mierda toda su ética. Lo besó. Sin culpas, sin resentimientos; solo ellos dos, y el gran amor que se tenían. Sasuke le correspondió, y el beso fue tomando fuerza, hasta terminar en una batalla campal de lenguas. Se separaron, y Hinata se echó a reír en cuanto vio a Sasuke con la boca llena de pintalabios.

-Será mejor que te arregles, princesa. –Dijo con voz apagada, y con una sonrisa que nunca llegó a sus ojos- En diez minutos serás una mujer comprometida. –Soltó su mano, pero Hinata se aferró a él con fuerza, reteniéndolo.

-No me dejes. –Rogó con voz quebrada.

-Nunca lo haré. –Prometió solemne.- Ahora sonríe, que este debe ser el día más feliz de tu vida. Debes estar radiante, deslúmbralos a todos campeona. –Besó su frente y se soltó del agarre de la chica. Salió del cuarto, dejándola otra vez sola. Quería llorar, hacer berrinche como cuando niña, y dejar todo hasta ahí. Pero no podía. Tenía 28 años y ya era una mujer. Tenía que afrontar el destino que ella había elegido, y dar la cara.

Finalmente la hora llegó. Todos estaban presentes ahí, en el gran salón. El Obispo, los padrinos… el novio; y al fondo de la sala, en un rincón oculto junto a la puerta, estaba Sasuke, con la mirada clavada en ella. Tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar junto con la música por el pasillo. Lento, fúnebre. Se supone que una novia debe estar feliz el día de su boda, pero ella se sentía como marchando para un entierro. Llegó al fondo y se paró en el lugar que le correspondía; junto a su novio. Comenzaron con las bobadas de siempre, ella no puso atención a ninguna, tenía la vista fija en el chico al fondo del salón, que sonreía para darle ánimos. Él quería hacerla feliz, y ella también quería ser feliz… y si no era feliz con él, no lo era con nadie. No podía hacerle esto al pobre infeliz que estaba a punto de arruinar su vida con ella.

-…Y tú, Hinata Hyuuga ¿Aceptas a Sai como tu legítimo esposo? –El obispo clavó su vista en ella. Le miró aterrada, y el padre le susurró 'sigue a tu corazón'. Él lo sabía. Claro, era obvio. Volteó a ver al rincón, y Sasuke no estaba. Se había ido.

..

-Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en esa Iglesia, burra testaruda –Refunfuñó irritado, pero feliz.

-¡Oye, atravesé toda la ciudad con este vestido y así me lo agradeces!

-Es cosa tuya –Dijo con sorna- Podrías haber venido en ropa interior, no me habría molestado.

-¡Sasuke! –Chilló, poniéndose colorada.

-¿Qué dijo tu novio?

-Ex. –Aclaró ella.

-Ex novio.

-Nada. Creo que me odia.

-No le diste ni tiempo de decir algo. Y cómo no odiarte, si eres tan irritante –Dijo burlón.

-Ja. Ja. Que divertido. ¿Tú me odias? –Se le acercó lentamente y lo atrajo a sí desde la camisa del chico.

-Sí –Acercó su boca a la de ella, y lentamente la besó como la primera vez en su departamento. – Te odio por haber llegado a mi vida, por hacerme querer ser mejor… te odio tanto que llego a amarte.

-Este vestido es incómodo –Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Puedo prestarte una camiseta. –Respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿De Rusell Allen? –Lo besó rápido en los labios y se contentó con mirar su rostro de tranquilidad.

-Sí –Dijo él. Divagó unos segundos y la tomó de la barbilla- Aunque preferiría que no la usaras.

-No somos tan íntimos, amigo –Hinata le devolvió la broma, con su mejor tono sarcástico.

-¿Te casas conmigo? –Preguntó de la nada. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca, pero nada salía de ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso. Hinata Hyuga, ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Tomó su mano y ella sonrió.

-Que me lo pidas en medio de tu sala llena de latas y papel de diario no es romántico, Sasuke. Pensé que eras mejor amante.

-Pensaba hacerlo en la estación de Gasolina. –Confesó. Hinata lo abrazó y besó sus labios.

-Sí, Sasuke. Claro que me casaré contigo.

-Espero que no salgas corriendo esta vez. Conseguiré una cadena.

-¿Siempre eres tan… desagradable? –Preguntó ella con ironía.

-Solo contigo, nena. Nada personal. –Respondió él y la besó otra vez, intentando desabrochar el cierre del vaporoso vestido.

**FIN.**

.


End file.
